The DoubleSided Moon
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: Luna, like Kairi, comes from another world. The gang decides that she should tag along. However, when Luna finds a strange locket, her own adventure begins. Will she save the people she loves. Or fall into the darkness trying...
1. Shadows: The Locket

I love love LOVE Kingdom Hearts. Had to make a story for it.

So yeah, Kingdom Hearts is not mine. The OC is mine. WOO!!!

......ffffff......

Luna sat boredly on the small island from Destiny Islands. The small island was connected by a bridge. Luna looked into the mirror-like water, gazing at her reflection. The short reddish pink hair. The dark maroon eyes. A white hoodie and a black skirt covered her, as well as a black tank top and dark blue mini shorts. Then there was the necklace her best friend Kairi had given her. It had five mysterious blue pearls on it.

_"I want you to have it because you're like me, Luna,"_ Kairi had said, a smile on her face. _"We're both from other worlds, but we both have no memory of our homes."_

It was true. Luna was not originally from Destiny Islands. She had, one night, appeared on the island. No one knew how she had got there, and her parents were nowhere to be found. So, she was put into a family so she had a home at the least. She treated them only as friends, not as family.

"LUNA, GET YOU'RE BUTT UP! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO GETTING SUPPLIES," Kairi yelled. Luna smiled before hopping onto her feet, her lucky bracelet clinking together. Luna ran over to her best friend, smiling sweetly.

"Heheh, sorry. Just been thinking," Luna explained, rubbing the back of her head.

"It seems like that's all you ever do, Luna," a voice suddenly said behind her. Luna turned to see Riku, another one of her friends. He was also part of the family that Luna had to live with. So, it was only apparent that they knew each other pretty well.

"Don't you tease me enough at home," Luna pouted playfully. Riku laughed. "Whatever. Kairi, go get Sora. He's on the beach somewhere." Luna took the opprotunity to sneak away from the others. She already knew her job for the day. Gather medicines. Herbs. And whatever else she wanted to bring.

Luna decided to stop by her home, to grab some food. She took some bread and ran to the room she had to share with her best friend. It was organized and clean, thanks to Riku's constant nagging. Luna didn't mind. It always ended with Riku giving her an adorable put, and she'd listen.

Luna looked into the mirror by her bed, once again studying herself.

"Maybe I'll find out where I'm from. Why I look this way." Out of the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw something shadow-like in the mirror move swiftly to the side. She turned abruptly, only to see nothing. Luna shivered, and quickly left her room. She went to where the family stored the medicinal herbs, took a few, and left before anyone could catch her. Luna had always had a talent for being swift.

"Luna, there you are," Kairi exclaimed, hands on her hips. "Where did you go? We were all looking for you."

"Places," Luna replied, smirking. She dropped the herbs at Kairi's feet. "I found some herbs. Do we need anything else?"

Kairi looked around, then smiled. "How about we just hang in the secret hole. So we can be bums."

Luna smiled. "Sounds like a better plan. The guys can get us when they're done." The girls then began running towards the secret hole. Luna crawled in first, Kairi right behind her.

As soon as they were all the way in, Luna spoke. "I remember the first time I came in this hole. I was alone because Riku and I never spoke to each other."

"Yeah, I remember that, too. When I came in here later with the others. You were scared to death," Kairi added, giggling. Luna nodded. "Then we all talked and became great friends."

The girls got quiet, listening to the roar of the waterfall outside. "Luna, do you think we'll ever find our homes again," Kairi asked. Luna glanced at her, then looked away quickly. "I'm not really sure Kairi. I wish we could, at least once."

The girls soon became lost in thought. Luna sat down, closing her eyes to lose herself more. The darkness helped her think.

Suddenly, Luna felt like she was no longer in the cave. She felt very high up, on a ledge. It was chilly. She no longer heard the waterfall. Luna opened her eyes, only to see that she was ontop of a tower of some sort. She was sitting on the edge, facing the darkness. She looked at what she was sitting on, and gasped. There, in beautiful glass, was what looked like a princess.

Luna stood up carefully, not wanting to fall, and walked to the middle of the platform. She didn't see anything else beyond the platform she was on. She felt her foot touch something. Luna glanced down to see a locket, She bent down and grasped the locket in her hand. It looked like a key could fit it. Luna put it in her pocket.

"Luna, are you there," she heard Sora call to her. Suddenly, she was back in reality, Sora and Kairi in her face with concerned looks.

"What, is today "Look-At-Luna Day," Luna asked. It was then that Luna realized she was lying on the ground. "How did this happen," she asked, confused.

"I don't know. You suddenly fell down. I think you fainted or fell unconcious or something," Kairi explained. Luna sat up.

"Go tell Riku she's ok," Sora instructed. He then turned to Luna. "He was freaking when he heard that this happened."

Luna nodded, slightly surprised. riku never showed concern for her.

As soon as Kairi was gone, Lune reached into her skirt pocket. Her hand was cold. However, when her hand entered her pocket, her eyes widened. Sora noticed this.

"Is something wrong," he asked, obviously worried. Luna shook her head, putting on a fake smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Sora nodded, believing her. Luna stood up, pulling Sora up with her. "Let's go. We need to get ready." Sora nodded and followed Luna out of the cave. Luna told Sora she had to find more herbs while he worked, and quickly took off to the small island again.

Once she was alone, she plopped down near a tree and reached into her skirt pocket. _"Please tell me it was my imagination,"_ Luna thought in panic. However, her fingers touched something cold. She pulled out the object. It was the same locket she had picked up in...wherever she was. It was a trinket a little smaller than her fist. It was in a heart shape. One side was shiny white, with angel wings and hearts decorating it. It seemed peaceful and happy. Then, on the other side, it faded to an extreme darkness, a strange heart shape on it. Both sides had a lock on it.

"Wonder where it came from," Luna muttered to herself, slipping it into her pocket again. She didn't want the others to see her discovery when she herself did not know what it was.

"Luna, it's time to come in," Riku called from the other side of the bridge. Luna stood, and was about to run when she saw a yellow, star-shaped fruit at her feet. Luna bent over and grabbed it.

"A...Papou fruit," she asked herself. She shrugged and ran to Riku, the fruit in her hands still.

"Riku, look what I just found," she exclaimed, holding up the treasure. Riku stared at the fruit, then at Luna. "Who you gonna share that with," he asked suggestively. Lua huffed. "No one, I just found it. I'm gonna keep it until someone wants to eat it with me," she explained, walking towards their home. Riku walked by her side.

"Can you believe that we're almost off this island," he asked, smiling his cocky smile. Luna retuned his smile with her own. "I know, I'm really excited." _"But I have a feeling that something bad's gonna happen,"_ she added as a mental thought. "Yeah, just don't tell the adults that we're leaving. You know they'll try to stop us," Riku warned. Luna nodded, pishing her hair out of her face.

"Riku," Luna began, looking out into the ocean. "What if we don't make it. Like...what if we die?"

"Luna, nothing like that's going to happen. You and Kairi have nothing to worry about. Not as long as me and Sora are there," Riku retorted in a boastful tone. Luna smiled, nodding slightly. "Ok, if you as so."

_"But I can't help but feel like we are about to go away..."_

......ffffff......

Luna sat uneasily on her bed, looking out the window. Riku was already asleep. Luna stared at the moon. She couldn't help but think that the sky and the moon looked darker than usual.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we leave...I just hope we decide to make the right choice...Otherwise, we might be doomed," Luna muttered to herself. She then threw herself back into her bed, letting the night time take her into sleep.

......ffffff......

Ok, this is the opening chapter, so I hope it's ok. If anyone wants their OC in this, I'll be happy to put you in. Luna needs some accomplices, and I can't really think of any good ideas. Of course, I'll give you credit if you do. I'm not a thief. Ok, that's it for now. LATER!!!


	2. Freedom

Chapter TWO!!! If you want your OC in this, send me the info and tell me it's ok to borrow it. Thanks! ^.^

Kingdom Hearts is not mine at all. Luna, my OC, is mine. OK? Good.

......ffffff......

"Luna, wake up," Riku said to his sleeping friend the next day, shaking her slightly. Luna groaned, the rolled onto her side, not waking up. Riku shook his head. He grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her from the bed. Luna fell to the ground with a thud, waking up instantly. She looked up at Riku, slightly angry.

"Why the hell did you do that," she growled. Riku laughed. "Because you were sleeping and this is the only way to get you up." Luna thought it over for a moment, then nodded, deciding to agree than argue. "Now, get dressed and meet us by the tree," he instructed her, leaving. Luna shook the sleep from her and got into her clothes. She sprinted out the door, eager to see everyone again.

"Morning Luna," Kairi greeted. Sora waved to her. Luna nodded to them. "Ok, so, we're all going to gather food today. We also need some clean water." With that being said, everyone began searching for food. Luna saw Sora gathering mushrooms, so she decided to get the shrooms in the cave.

"Why even eat them," Luna grumbled, walking to the fungus plant. "I mean, they might be deadly." Luna stopped by the plant, staring at the cave drawing Kairi and Sora had drawn long ago. It was cute to her.

_"Sora really needs to learn how to draw," _Luna thought, tracing the drawing with her finger ever so lightly. She soon heard footsteps, and hid herself. She soon saw Sora walking in, taking the mushrooms. He looked at the drawing too. After a moment, he picked up a rock, and began drawing something else on it. Luna took the opprotunity to sneak out. Before she was out, she thought she saw a cloaked figure in the corner.

"Luna, hey," Kairi greeted. Luna smiled, then pulled out a bag of berries. "I got these and a few fish." Kairi smiled. "That's great." She quickly changed the subject. "Sora and Riku just raced to see who'd be captain of the raft. And Sora actually won for once." Luna laughed. "Cool."

The girls began walking, talking about the next day, when they'd be leaving. "Don't forget to bring your lucky charm Kairi," Luna reminded. Kairi nodded before pulling out the trinket. "I'd never leave it behind. Don't forget yours." Luna held up her hand, showing the bracelet. "Never take it off."

The girls saw Riku and Sora arguing. They began running over, determined to stop the quarrel. "What's wrong," Kairi asked.

"Sora thinks he's a better swordsman than me," Riku whined. "Bacause it's true," Sora retorted. The boys had another stare off. Luna rolled her eyes. "You guys, if you act like that when we're gone, we're all going to die."

The boys quickly looked at the two girls standing there, then at each other again. "Fine," Riku huffed, walking away. Luna smiled, happy to stop the fight. "I'll go talk to the grump. It's starting to get late." Luna waved good-bye to her friends, and chased after Riku.

Upon catching up to him, Luna smiled. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Riku looked her. "Nothing. You ready for tomorrow," he asked, smiling. Luna smiled. "Let's get home. Gotta pack up," Luna stated smartly, running. Riku raced after her.

......ffffff......

As the duo was packing up, Luna felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked around, but saw nothing that looked threatening. Luna turned back to her bag. She threw in her notebook, her clothes, and everything else she wanted to take. Then, she saw the strange locket on the ground. She picked it up, staring at it blankly. She decided to put it in her pocket instead of in her bag. Then she spotted her papou fruit in the corner.

_"Maybe I should take this...just in case..."_

Luna quickly picked up the star-shaped fruit, making sure Riku wasn't watching her. She split it into ten pieces and stuffed them into her skirt and hoodie pockets. She quickly straightened up her look so she didn't look suspicious.

"Alright, we're going to sleep in our clothes so we can sneak out early tomorrow," Riku told her, looking to make sure she heard. Luna nodded. "Alright. Night Riku." Riku nodded, and they both resided to their beds.

......ffffff......

It was the middle of the night. Luna thought she heard a storm of sorts, but decided that it was just in her dream. She heard something rustle, and then felt arms carrying her outside. Again, she just considered it part of her dream. She felt like she was on a boat. After some time, the boat stopped, and she was being carried once more. After about ten minutes, she stopped moving, and was placed gently on the ground. _"Ok, what the hell's going on here," _Luna thought angrily. _"The storm sounds to real..."_

Luna cracked her eyes open slightly. She saw Riku standing beside her, looking out towards the ocean. Everything was nearly black. Suddenly, she felt something warm shake in her pocket. Then, it turned icy cold. Luna looked at the ground, and gasped. The ground underneath her was completely black. She felt herself being pulled in.

"Riku," she screamed the best she could. But it was too late.

The darkness had pulled her in, and she was floating alone.

"Get me out of here," Luna screamed, obviously frightened. Nothing came to help her. No one responded. Luna felt tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She grabbed her head with her hands.

"I wish I was out of this eternal abyss," she whispered to herself.

As if it was a person, the locket she had began shaking in her pocket. Then, a blinding light followed. Luna closed her eyes tightly, trying to not be blinded. However, the light knocked her out.

......ffffff......

In Traverse Town, something in the sky flashed, and a brilliant blue light fell from the sky, landing by the hotel. The manager noticed, and went outside to investigate, to find a sleeping girl.

"Not another one," he muttered, picking up the girl and bringing her inside, away from danger...For now...

......ffffff......

_"I'm dead. I'm so dead. I can't move, and I can't see," _Luna stated sadly in her mind. _"For a moment I saw a really strong light, but it must've been my imagination. Instead of living and escaping the darkness, I died. JUST FUCKING GREAT!!!"_

Suddenly, Luna felt her body become heavier, in a lying-down position. Her body began hurting.

And once again, she lost all feeling and blacked out.

......ffffff......

Alrighty then, Chapter two is done. Next chapter, I'm putting in the new OCs. So, if you want yours in this story, send me a message or review. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Meeting: Chiyuki and Heartless

Welcome to the third chapter. I'm happy to announce that thanks to Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes, we now have a new OC in the story. I give all credit to her. Her OC is not mine in any way.

So, now I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Chiyuki. Luna is mine, that's all. LET'S GO!!!

......ffffff......

Luna felt like someone was piling bricks on her. She cracked her eyes slightly, to see a girl with short black hair sitting by the bedside. Luna opened her eyes fully, seeing a girl with long brown hair standing near a door.

"Nnnngh...Where am I," Luna asked quite stupidly. The short haired girl looked at her, then smiled. "Oh, so you decided to wake up now, huh? It's about time."

Luna sat up in the bed, feeling the weight suddenly leave her. "What's going on? Who are you people?"

"Well, I'm the great ninja Yuffie. The girl standing near that door is Aerith. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Luna...can you tell me what happened," Luna muttered. Aerith explained how Luna's world disappeared, and that she, instead of disappearing with the world, ended up in Traverse Town.

"I want to find a way back to my home. Can you tell me how to do that," Luna asked, a small hope in her chest.

"Only the Key Bearer can save your world. He has to defeat the Heartless."

Luna felt a question fly into her head, but she decided to let it slide. "Well, if this is a world, there must be more worlds, right? Let me go to them, and try to figure out how to solve this puzzle."

"It's too dangerous to go out on your own," a voice called from the balcony door. Luna turned to see a brown haired male walk in, followed by a girl with silvery blue haired, which was layered and in a ponytail. Her bangs were choppy, and framed her ocean blue eyes, which, Luna had to admit, looked like an elegant storm was trapped in them. Her clothes seemed to match her complexity, but Luna first noticed the many weapons that hung from her. Sheathed on her side was a katana, she had two sai blades, kunai, a few scrolls, and black gun with "Lucky Nightmare" engraved in the side.

_"Wow, has that girl planned for a war or something,"_ Luna thought in awe.

"Leon, she seems determined. I think if we give her a weapon, she'll be fine."

The male, apparently Leon, stared at Luna for a few seconds. He then turned to the girl.

"Chiyuki, if I find this girl a weapon, will you go with her," he asked with an uncaring tone in his voice. The girl, Chiyuki, smiled.

"I have no problem with that. It's getting boring here anyway."

"Alright then. Yuffie, Aerith, let's go find this girl a weapon," Leon muttered, going towards the door. Yuffie and Aerith quickly followed behind him, leaving the two girls.

Chiyuki glanced at Luna, to see her gawking at her. "Yes," Chiyuki asked, turning to face the new girl. Luna slowly looked up. "Uh...why do you have so many weapons," Luna asked uneasily. Chiyuki smiled. "You can never be too prepared for a life or death fight." Luna agreed with that, standing to introduce herself to her new aquantance. She noticed that the other girl was taller than her.

"Well, I guess I better get used to it. I'm Luna," said the reddish pink haired girl, sticking her hand out. Chiyuki grabbed her hand, shaking. "And I'm Chiyuki."

For the next half hour, the girls began talking about themselves, getting to know each other better.

Then, suddenly, Chiyuki stood, grabbing her sais. Luna gave her a funny look. "What-"

Before she could finish, Chiyuki lunged at something near the window. Luna turnd to see a pitch-black looking creature, with glowing yellow eyes and antenna on its head. Luna thought it looked kinda cute, until it tried slashing at Chiyuki. Chiyuki dodged, then proceeded to attacking it. She took three hits to it before it vanished. Chiyuki placed the blades back, moving her hair from her face.

"What the hell was that thing," Luna asked, feeling her heart beat.

"That was a Heartless. A creature without a heart. We're lucky it was a weak one. There are more forms of them, but that was as weak as they get. Now you know what we're up against," Chiyuki explained. Luna nodded.

......ffffff......

"So, that's what happened," Leon asked, staring at Chiyuki, who nodded. "Well, now you know what your target is," Yuffie cheered.

Luna looked up from the blade she had just been given. It kinda reminded her of her locket. It was a dragon blade sword. The blade itself was shiny white, decorated with feathers. The handle, however, was black.

"If you happen to find the Key Bearer, tell him Chiyuki and Luna are looking for him," Luna said, placing the blade in its sheath. She then stood, Chiyuki following.

"We may as well get going then," stated Chiyuki smartly, heading for the door. Yuffie handed Luna some money. "Get some supplies before you get going. And good luck"

"We don't need luck. We'll be fine," Chiyuki called. Luna raced after her, waving to the others as the door to the hotel closed behind her.

......ffffff......

"Ok, so my ship is just outside the main gate. We bought all the potions we need. Ready to go," Chiyuki asked. Luna nodded, a little frightened to leave and face more danger.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Take thes," Chiyuki exclaimed, tossing a chain to Luna. Luna caught the chain, looking from it to Chiyuki.

"So you can put something on the end of your sword," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

_What can I put on the sword,"_ Luna thought to herself. Suddenly, it cane to her. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the locket. She looped the chain through the loop on the locket and through the hole on the handle of the sword.

"Alright, thanks."

And with that, the girls were heading off, ready to face the danger tha awaited them.

......ffffff......

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! So yeah, once again, I wanna thank Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes for letting me use her OC in this story. I give her all credit for Chiyuki. So yeah, let's give her a round of applause. *starts clapping* Alrighty then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!


	4. Author's Note 1

Haha, hello everyone. This is ChildOfAnime speaking. Now, I don't usually have author's notes to post, but I just realized a major hole in my story that I really feel stuped for for not noticing it until this moment.

I didn't plan out anything for Luna and Chiyuki to be doing.

You see, most of my ideas for stories are just the beginning and the climax planned out. I type them up, and usually the fillers that lead up to the climax follow. But this time, I really didn't put in any thought of what the goals of the duo is supposed to be.

I apologize for this extreme inconvenience. However, I must put the story on hold until I can figure something out. I know how I want the story to end, I just need to figure out what exactly Luna and Chiyuki are going to be doing to get to the ending.

Again, I'm sincerely sorry for this mess. I'll be back on with the next chapter as soon as an objective has been found. I mean, Sora is locking the Keyholes, and Riku is getting those princesses for those evil people. The girls need something to do or find.

Again, I'm sorry.

Sincerely yours, ChildOfAnime


	5. Where Are They?

Alright, I found something for the girls to do. I wanted them to be searching for something, but thanks to a brilliant idea from XTAIGAX, I now know why I was having trouble. Again, I feel stupid because it was something I completely overlooked. I had forgotten all about Sora and the others. So, thanks to XTAIGAX, we have something. I'll properly give her credit after the chapter.

Kingdom Hearts and Chiyuki do not belong to me. Luna is mine. To the story!

......ffffff......

"Woooow," Luna gasped, looking around the ship she now stood in. Chiyuki laughed, a smirk on her face. "Kinda cool, isn't it," she somewhat boasted. All Luna could do was nod, her jaw open as she gawked at the ship. Finally, she got over her shock as Chiyuki started the engine.

Luna stared out the window, admiring space is they flew through it. It was hard for her to believe. In one moment, she was telling Riku goodnight. The next moment, she found herself inside the endless abyss, screaming for help. And in the next moment, she found herself with new people, in a strange world.

As the girls traveled through the vast glory that was space, Luna spotted a shooting star. She quietly closed her eyes, and muttered a wish.

That's when it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Sora, Riku, or Kairi when she woke up. She glanced at Chiyuki, who seemed quite occupied with piloting. Luna decided that asking a simple question wouldn't hurt.

Luna stood silently, making her way over to her friend.

"Hey...Chiyuki...Can I ask you something," Luna mumbled, staring at her feet. Chiyuki glanced at her for a moment before returning her gaze to the window in front of her. "Ask away."

Luna took a breath before continuing. "Well, I wanna know if you've seen some people. Two of them are guys, one's a girl. The one guy has spiky brown hair, blue-blue eyes, and, like, giant yellow shoes. The other guy has silver-grey hair, turquoise eyes, and kinda insults everything. The girl has brown hair with a reddish tint, and wears a white top and a purplish skirt."

Chiyuki looked at her, as if trying to find Luna's reason for the question. However, instead of answering, Chiyuki just continued piloting the ship. Luna stood by her for a few moments, hoping fo an answer. When it became obvious that Chiyuki wouldn't answer, Luna moved herself back to the window she had been at. _"So much for getting an answer,"_ Luna thought glumly, closing her eyes.

......20 Minutes Later......

"Luna, wake up, we've arrived at a world," Chiyuki called, shaking the sleeping Luna up. Luna looked at Chiyuki groggily. "Where are we now," she grumbled, pushing herself to her feet, stretching. Chiyuki checked the navigation system. "A place called "Wonderland," she responded, getting ready to depart from the ship. Luna shook her head.

......ffffff......

"OH MY GOD, CHIYUKI, WE'RE FALLING," Luna screamed as they drifted lazily downward. Chiyuki laughed, a calm smile on her face. As the landed, Luna calmed down a little, but she still looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Onward," Chiyuki demanded, walking down the hall that was before them. Luna found herself chasing after Chiyuki, but at the same time, stared around. They soon came upon a door. However, as Chiyuki opened it, the found themselves ouside of another door. Chiyuki opened this one, and the same problem occurred again. She continued trying, until the doors stopped, and there was a way through.

In this new room, there was a table with two drinks on it, and a chair. On the other end of the room was...a very small door. Luna glanced at the wall, and saw what looked like a bed drawn on the wall, near a hole of some sort.

"Chiyuki, what do you make of this," Luna asked, glancing to her side. To her surprise, Chiyuki wasn't there.

"Chiyuki, where did you go," Luna called into the room.

"I'm down here," a small voice called. Luna glanced down, and saw that her friend was now the size of a mouse. And, to both hers and Luna's dismay, Chiyuki was surrounded by Heartless. Luna's eyes widened as she watched her tiny friend hurl kunai at the creatures.

"How'd you get that small," Luna asked, her eyes wide.

"Drink from the can on the left," Chiyuki replied hastily, still trying to fight of the Heartless, which were using fire and ice attacks. Luna gave the can a questioning look before taking a sip. It tasted...repulsive. But, before Luna could spit out the liquid, she found herself shrinking, becoming the same size as Chiyuki. Luna pulled out her sword, and leaped at a small group of Heartless, swinging violently. Chiyuki continued throwing her kunai with perfect aim, each hitting its target. In a few moments, the Heartless were gone.

"Not bad for your first fight," Chiyuki said, picking up her weapons. Luna smiled slightly. She had practiced fighting with Sora and Riku back at home. However, after seeing Chiyuki fight, Luna felt bad about her fighting. the guys had always been better than her, and Chiyuki was definitely on a higher level.

"Do you mind? You've awoken me from my sleep," came a random voice. The girls turned to see who had spoken, but saw no one.

"And I was really beginning to enjoy my nap."

Luna shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She had thought it had been her imagination, but, she had seen it for real. A doorknob with a face that spoke.

"Uh....Sorry," Luna muttered, looking at Chiyuki for an answer. Chiyuki only shrugged.

Before they knew it, the doorknob was asleep again. Chiyuki sighed then began walking towards the hole in the wall, Luna close behind her.

The went through the hole, finding themselves in a garden. Through the shrubs were soldiers...that looked like cards? And sitting in what looked like a judge's podium was a queen. She was a rather fat queen, with black hair, wearing and black and red dress. She had a heart septer.

"I think we should go," Chiyuki muttered. However, Luna was already walking towards the queen. Chiyuki shook her head, finding another path. She stood by the entrance to a forest, waiting for Luna.

"Excuse me, miss," Luna called, waving her hands. The guards looked at her, while the queen glared.

"What do you want, fool," the queen growled. Luna shook her head. "Wow, you don't have to be such a grouch lady," she replied bluntly.

The queen's face grew bright red, in anger of course. "SILENCE YOU WENCH," she roared, trying to scare Luna. "We are far too busy to pay mind to meddling kids. Now, leave before I had your head chopped off."

"Have you see-"

"I SAID GO!!!"

Luna ran for the forest entrance, Chiyuki running by her side. "You didn't have to anger her," Chiyuki joked, smiling. Luna laughed. "Wonder what fatty there ate to make her so rotton."

The girls wandered into the forest only a few steps before a Heartless appeared in front of them. This one was a wide one.

"Speaking of fatties," Luna muttered, pulling out her sword. But, just as she got the sword all the way out, fire shot from the front of it, making Luna jump. Chiyuki rolled her eyes, pulling out her gun, and proceeded to shoot the Heartless until it was gone. Luna gawked at Chiyuki.

"Gosh, did you have to be so violent," she managed after a moment of shock. Chiyuki shrugged. "It was either him or us."

"But if taking a life from a person is wrong, why take it from a shadow," came a voice. And a moment later, a pink and purple cat appeared on the boulder near them, a giant grin on his face.

"W-who are you," Luna asked, shocked.

"I am the Cheshire Cat," the cat replied. Chiyuki smiled, finding the cat amusing.

"Hey, Cat dude, can you tell me something," Luna spoke up, the question from before popping back up.

"You can ask whatever you'd like. The real question is: Will I answer."

Luna pushed her bangs from her face. "Well, I'm looking for my friends. Tell me, have you seen them?"

The cat looked quite amused (then again, he always looked amused), which surprised Luna, for she had not yet told him what her friends looked like.

"Oh, do you mean the Key Bearer? He may have already passed. Or has he? Is he gone forever, or is he still looking for you?"

Luna just stared at him, confused as hell. They were talking of this Key Bearer again. Who was he? What did he do?

The cat began vansihing, but first tossed the girls a plain white orb, the size of a coconut.

"What's this supposed to do," Chiyuki asked. The cat was gone, but his voice was still heard. "It's up to you, wanderers. One of you seems to be the holder of light and dark. Your actions might have something to do with how this orb changes. Or maybe it's just a gift from a stranger. Just watch out for those who lurk in the shadows. They could deceive you, and be the end of you. Hopefully, you won't end up like one I've heard of. Wandering without a heart. She lives, but is not living."

Silence followed. Luna looked at Chiyuki. They were at a dead end now.

"Let's get out of here," Chiyuki finally decided. Luna nodded. She had had her fill of Wonderland for a lifetime.

Chiyuki did a quick spell, and soon, they were in the ship again. Chiyuki placed the orb on an empty table. Luna sat by the windpw as Chiyuki started up the ship, taking off away from Wonderland. The words of the Cheshire Cat continued to echo in her head. What exactly did he mean. Was one of her friends the Key Bearer.

_"Impossible,"_ Luna thought, _"None of them are strong enough to be something that seems so important...Oh well, I'll think of that later. Right now, I should focus on finding them."_

Luna began playing with the locket on the end of her sword blankly. She did not know where she was going, what lied ahead of her, or if she could survive. But, there was one thing she would be sure of.

_"Sora, Riku, Kairi, I will find you guys. And, one day, when this is all over, when the Key Bearer is done whatever he has to do, we will return to our island, I promise."_

......ffffff......

Alright, so, I wanna thank XTAIGAX again for her part of the chapter. Those parts include when Luna asked Chiyuki about her friends on the Gummi Ship ride to Wonderland, AND when Luna asked the Cheshire Cat about her friends. I decided on the orb to be the important thing the girls have. Can't tell you yet what it will do, if I do, I'll spoil the story. Once again, thanks XTAIGAX, and I should also thank Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes for letting me use Chiyuki in my story. You guys rock!!! See you all next chapter (got some ideas for it, yay!!!).


	6. The Truth

Welcome back. I've completely forgotten what chapter this is....Oh well, I still know the plot.

Kingdom Hearts and Chiyuki are not mine at all. Luna is my creation.

......ffffff......

_"Come on guys, this isn't fair," Luna complained. This had been years ago. Luna was ten, along with the guys. And what wasn't fair was that Luna was fighting Sora AND Riku at the same time._

_"Life isn't fair Luna," Sora called back, a cocky grin on his face. "You know very well that this could easily happen to you, with even more people against you. You need to be ready."_

_"I know, but still, you guys are just gonna whoop me," Luna sighed, kinda sad that she could not defeat her friends. "That's no way to talk. At least have some faith in yourself," Riku replied. Luna looked at him with pondering eyes. Then, the realization hit her. Giving up hope was to quit. If she at least believed in herself, she could get better._

_Luna smirked, pulling up the wooden sword grasped in her hand. "Okay guys, whatever you say. Get ready, because I'm gonna leave a mark....."_

......ffffff......

Luna's eyes opened slightly. They were still in the Gummi ship. Chiyuki was sleeping for once. Luna fully opened her eyes.

"Man...I can't believe I remembered that day. I was becoming discouraged with my fighting ability because Sora and Riku always defeated me. But, ever since they told me to just have faith in myself, I've gotten stronger...I really owe them."

Luna stretched, then waited for Chiyuki to wake up so they could continue. She spotted the orb on the table. Luna walked over to it, feeling extremely curious. The orb just sat there, plain white, not shining or anything. Luna pulled off her necklace, and tapped the pearls against the orb for a while, until Chiyuki finally awakened.

"Glad to see you up," Luna muttered, putting her necklace back on. Chiyuki smiled, nodded, and started up the ship once more. The girls didn't travel far before they found themselves outside a jungle world. Luna gazed over Chiyuki's shoulder, seeing that the place was called "Depp Jungle."

"Ready to get moving," Chiyuki asked. Luna nodded, smiling slightly as they departed for their next adventure.

......ffffff......

The girls found themselves in a dark part of the jungle, a hollowed out tree next to them.

"After you," Chiyuki cooed, gesturing to the tree. Luna looked at the tree, then glared at Chiyuki before jumping in, screaming at the top of her lungs. Chiyuki laughed, jumping after her. They slid down a branch, dodging smaller branches, trying not to look down.

Soon, however, they ran out of branch, and fell into a camp site.

"Finally, we might find some people," Chiyuki said in a hopeful tone.

"Sounds great. Now, if you'll just get off of me, we can look around."

Chiyuki laughed, standing up, offering a hand to help up Luna, who had broken her fall. Luna took her hand, and was pulled to her feet. They walked into the tent that was closest to them, but no one was in there.

"Check out this projecter," Chiyuki called as Luna stared gazed at the screen. Chiyuki began flipping through the six slides in there. As soon as they were done, Luna spoke up. "Did that make any sense to you?"

Chiyuki shook her head, and the duo left the tent. After some debating, they chose one of the paths. This particular path led them to the bamboo thicket. As they continued even further, they found themselves faced with many cliffs. And, judging by how it looked at the moment, a big battle had occured there.

"This is weird, who would battle in a basically deserted jungle," Chiyuki pondered.

"I don't know, them," Luna asked with energy, pointing to a group of Heartless in the shape of monkeys. The girls drew their weapons, but just as they were about to strike, the Heartless disappeared. A man who looked like he was raised in the jungle had defeated them.

"Um...thanks," Luna mumbled, resheathing her sword. The man just nodded, approaching them.

"He's just curious to see who you girls are," a felmale voice behind them informed. They turned to the voice to find a woman, who was smiling.

"My name is Jane, and that fellow is Tarzan. It's nice to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual. I'm Chiyuki, and this girl here is Luna," Chiyuki retorted. Luna waved a hand. "Excuse me, can you please tell me what happened here," Luna asked innocently. Jane looked at the scene before sighing.

"Well, these odd creatures came and began terrorizing this jungle. And, one of our own people, Clayton, had sided with them. Thankfully, a boy with spiky brown hair stopped him with Tarzan."

Luna felt a chill go down her spine as her eyes widened. Had Sora been in this jungle. Or was it someone else.

"He was asking where his friends were, but he had some companions with him already, so I don't know who he meant."

"That's enough, thank you for the explanation. We'll be on out way now," Luna quickly stated, a fake smile on her face. The last statement seemed to stab her like a dagger. She quickly took off, back to the tent, so they could leave without anyone finding them suspicious. Chiyuki chased after her.

When they got back to the tent, Chiyuki suddenly had them in the ship. She was kinda urked that Luna had left for no reason at all.

"Why did you do that, we could have gotten some information," she asked. Luna looked into her eyes, letting her emotions show. "Chiyuki, what if that spiky haired kid was my friend? The fact that he has new friends makes me worry that they were the ones he was looking for, not me or the others."

Chiyuki sighed. "Don't worry Luna, I'm sure your friends are looking for you."

Luna shook her head as Chiyuki started up the ship while saying, "We should get back to Traverse Town to report our findings to the others." Luna only stared at Chiyuki's back.

_"She's wrong, they aren't looking for me. Sora seems like the kind of person that moves on, Riku thinks mainly for himself, and Kairi needs people to help her out. They probably forgot that I exist. They will just move on and leave me forever."_

While Luna's thoughts continued speaking to her, making her more and more depressed by the moment, she failed to notice the orb turn the slightest bit darker. And with that, the girls continued back to the only home they had.

......ffffff......

Haha, I know this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but the next chapter has a different plot than this one, so I gotta end this one. So yeah, thanks to Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes for letting me use Chiyuki in this story, and I will be back with the next chapter later. Maybe not for a few days because I'm going out to meet a band at Hot Topic tomorrow. Until then!!!


End file.
